Not sure what to call this story
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically the leroy event never happened. A dead soldier is looking back at his past gives me a second chance as I do the same for him. The goal in the end is Hamsterviel must be dead for many different reason. there will be cursing so thats why its rated T. Also I'm open to title ideas just pm me them.
1. Chapter 1

The Voice lost among the wind A poem by Rex.

I hear a voice. Is this my voice? I believe it is. Who am I? I do not know. Am I dead? I do not know. I feel no pain, but my mind remains. I try to remember who I was, but can not. All I remember is an explosion, a loud boom. Was I trying to protect someone? I do not know. All I know is my voice. Why do I remain? Why do I stay? Who am I? I'm just a voice. A voice lost among the wind.

I hear a voice. It's calling for someone; is it calling for me? I do not know. I try to approach it but cannot. It seems to only be slipping farther and farther away from me. I'm trapped in this world of darkness. I cannot see only hear. The voice is gone. I hear a whistle. The whistle of the wind. I am just a simple voice. A voice lost among the wind.

Was I meant to protect someone? Or was it to stop something? I do not know. Why do I remain? Is this a punishment? Did I anger the gods? Why can't I remember? Wait that voice, is it coming back? It sounds a lot clearer and louder. It sounds like a girl. "Okay Stitch what are you trying to show me? Wait there is more than one?" "Aka tiki baba." I hear a second sound; it sounds familiar like I've heard it some where. I feel my world start to shake. "Who do you think could have lost this?" I hear the female voice once more. "Meega don't know." "I guess we could hang onto it until we find the owner. Lets go see Jumba if knows anything." This was that last thing I heard before I was alone again. I'm just a voice...a voice lost among the wind.

My memory just fades but my mind is still here. Where did I come from? I had to have come from somewhere. I couldn't have just magically been created out of thin air. Could I? I do not know. Only if I could remember who I was.(Author's Note: this is where the poem ends and a story begins. Seriously I don't know how a poem turned into a story. Also this is from the mind that's trapped point of view so its still in pretty much limbo.)

* * *

Chapter 1 a normal day

The voices I heard before started to return "So what did little girl want to show me?" I heard in a strange Russian accent. "This; Stitch found it. We wanted to know if you have seen anything like this before." My world began to shake once more. "Where did 626 find this?" "In that thicket of bamboo near the beach." "Hmm interesting. I might have to get Pleakley to help with this." Sudden slam! "The little monster tore up my garden." "Calm down Pleakley. What did 626 exactly do?" Jumba said. "The little monster tore up my rose bushes and petunias." So I'm guessing that voice was Pleakley. "Actually Pleakley that was me. I was experimenting with the autopilot in the buggy."

"What!?" "Any way, I need you to look at this object little girl and 626 found." "It's a mask?." "We know that already but, is there anything else?" I've heard this conversation go on and on. But then I heard "Now that I got a better look at it, it looks a lot like the lieutenant that went missing after the convoy he was in flew too close to a blackhole." I heard Pleakly say, "ah yes, I remember reading about that some time ago. Every one got away in an escape pod, except for him. He was assumed dead." So that's who I am. A dead soldier.!? *Sudden Images flash for a brief second. One of a sword, one of a ship convoy flying past a black hole, escape pods being fired, watching the light fade as being pulled into darkness sword in hand.* I remember who I was; who I am. I am lieutenant Rex. *Suddenly, the void Rex is in starts to have 2 light sources coming through positions that look like eye holes in a mask. Shining a light on him revealing his true figure. Purple scaled hands with claws on the end his arms had a similar color running all the way up; there were a few spines orange shaped like triangles running running from wrist to elbow seeming like they could stop a blade but also looked sharp enough to cut something.

A snout so clean it appeared to reflect light even though it was still a shade of purple. In the reflection there was a pair of blue eyes just staring right back. A pair of orange and purple wings that looked to be badly torn. They were holding onto an object similar to an sheifed blade.

I tried to move closer to one of the light sources. But when I did I couldn't move, only the light came closer. It appeared to be a window. A window into the world where the light was coming from. All I could see was a 1 eyed noodle-like thing and 4-eyed, shaved looking thing I really didn't know what it was. They eventually moved away revealing a little girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt that had yellow flowers on it. She looked to be about 12 maybe 13; and a blue dog like thing. "Lilo didn't you say your cousin is coming all the way from the mainland today?" Pleakly asked. "I forgot." "Lilo its time to go we need to pick up our cousin, his ship will be arriving soon." "Coming Nani." The little girl had quickly moved in my direction. Soon my world had started to shake once more. The window I was looking out of had faded - consumed by the darkness I am trapped in. Back in limbo. I am alone. And nobody knows I'm here but meega. Wait, why did I say that?

At the only dock in Hanapepe...

Nobody's P.O.V. (Mainly cause I can't just stick to first person forever.)

A cruise ship was pulling up into the dock there was a crowd of people standing on the dock waving at the incoming ship. Lilo, Nani and Stitch where in the crowd looking out for their cousin. Just getting off the ship was said it was a male in his teenage years maybe roughly 16 his eyes were blue and he was wearing rectangular glasses the lenses were darkened a bit to block the sun, he had dirty blond hair and a pail skin with a slight tan, he was wearing tan cargo short, a skyblue short sleeve shirt with a pocket in the front, on his back was a backpack that looked like it could hold alot of stuff, he was thin but he didn't look like he was out of shape he had a little bit of muscle tone, on his head he was wearing what appeared to be a fox skin hat at first glance but upon closer inspection it was a sleeping orange fox. He was looking for his cousins.

Once he got off the ship he then spotted them. "Hey Lilo, Nani. Over here." He yelled in their direction while waving his arm. This got their attention so they looked in the direction that it was coming from. They eventually spotted him heading in their direction. He eventually stopped in front of the group "Lilo, Nani, and you too Stitch *Stitch was jump waving his arms trying to get noticed* how have you guys been?" He asked "We've been good. You?" Nani said quickly she was in a little bit of a rush. "I've been better and worse. I'll tell you about it later. Let's just get back for now. I do not want Pleakly's cooking." He said that with a shudder. The look he had was enough for them to realize what he meant. So, Nani quickly popped open the van's trunk where their cousin had set his suitcase and his backpack in before closing it and getting into the van. Their cousin got into the front passenger seat while Lilo and Stitch sat in the back.

On the drive home...

"Hey Seth, why are you wearing that hat? Aren't you hot?" Lilo asked out of curiosity. "Hat? Oh you mean this little guy. Come on bud it's time to wake up," he said, gently nudging the creature on his head. The creature then stirred to life and lifted its head before releasing a small yawn. "Lilo, Stitch I want you to meet Kody, and thats with a 'K' not a 'C,'" he said while taking the little fox off of his head and setting him down on the arm rest. "Go on, say hello. They're family," he said, trying to encourage the little guy. "Hello," the little fox said. This caused almost every one to jump a little except for Nani who was too busy paying attention to the road to notice.

"Youga can talk?" Stitch asked "Meega can," is the response he gets in return. "That the only other word I know in tantalong," Kody says laughing. This just bothered Stitch so in return he let out a low growl. "Stitch, I have to ask you something," Seth asked. "Ih?" "Can you keep this a little secret from Jumba? I want to tell him myself about Kody. I don't want him to be dehydrated and/or captured. And double goes for you, Lilo. And 3 times for you Kody." After the conversation ended it was a quiet ride to the house.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship...

*Beep beep beep beep beep.* The sound had been echoing throughout the ship until a loud "Experiment activated. Number unknown, Abilities unknown, Purpose unknown, Nature unknown," in a robotic voice said before a holographic image of a fox displayed with 2 tails. "Oh boy, I know what's going to happen next." Ruben, A.K. 625, said before taking a bite out of his tuna salad sandwich. He was waiting for the show to start.

"INCOMING CALL FROM HAMSTERVILLE," a robotic voice says again. "Gauntu, you blundering idiot excuse for a trapper. Why haven't you gotten me an experiment yet?" says a white hamster wearing a red cape and what appeared to be a tin hat. "But sir, it's the girl and that ..." a giant alien, with what looked like a whale with legs and arms, tried to say before he was cut off. "Gauntu, if I was there right now I would be slapping you a lot. You are a despicable failure. Can you not do anything right?" "But, sir, give me a second chance." "No more second chances! I've had enough of your failures. If you don't bring me that experiment within a week you're FIRED! Hamsterville out!"

"I thought he would never shut up. 625! You're going to help me with this one," Gauntu turns around to see Ruben sitting on a lawn chair eating out of a bag of popcorn. "Why'd ya stop? It was just starting to get good," Ruben says jokingly. Gauntu picks up Ruben and points a plasma pistol at his head. "You will help me or I will destroy all your sandwich making supplies," he threatened. "You wouldn't." "I would." Hearing this caused Ruben to panic. He wound up biting Gauntu, causing him to be dropped to the ground before he took off running. This caused the angry giant to come chasing after him.

At the Pelekai residence...

Nani's van is parked in front of the house. Everyone was getting out of the van, beginning with Seth and Kody who started stretching out a bit. Kody especially needed to stretch considering he had been curled in a position that made him look like a hat most of the trip down.

Kody's P.O.V.

Once we were done, Seth got his things out of the trunk and set the backpack on the ground. He left the pocket I usually go in open, so I quickly climbed inside. "Seth, the guest bedroom is unlocked so you can go put your things in there. Me, I got to get to work can't be late," I heard Nani say. "Ok Nani see you later." I was then carried inside to the guest bedroom with the rest of Seth's luggage. Once inside, I hopped out of the bag and onto the floor of the room. "Kody you can go look around. I need to finish unpacking here. Just make sure you stay out of sight of Jumba and Pleakly until dinner tonight. Stay with Lilo and Stitch. I'll catch up with you guys later at the beach." "Okay then," I respond before wandering out of the room. Luckily, Pleakly wasn't on the other side of the door - that would have been a disaster.

I just carried on exploring the house until I ran into Lilo and Stitch in the living room playing a card game with a few others. One was purple and had 4 arms that were very muscular. There was a bit of hair standing up on top of its head and it looked larger than Stitch. There was another one - a pink one - and it looked roughly the size of Stitch, but more feminine looking. I'm guessing that one must be Angel. I was told about her. Then the 4 armed one slammed his cards down on the floor. This made Stitch angry and he threw his cards in the air before getting up and storming away. "Wow, Kixx that is some luck you have! Thats the 3rd royal flush you've gotten," I heard Lilo say. *Thud, Wack, Snap, Crack.* I heard coming from outside.

Out front of the house

Stitch's P.O.V.

"Meega angry. Meega lose last piece of coconut cake to cousin." Meega say while uprooting a tree and slamming it onto the ground. It snapped on meega making meega more angry. "Meega hate Poker!" meega yell before tearing out another tree and this time throwing it away. "Stitch?" Meega turn to see Kody. "Youga okay? Youga looked kinda upset back there." "Meega fine." meega responds. "Are youga sure? Meega heard part of youga's rant. And youga broke a few trees." "Fine. Meega lost last piece of coconut cake in poker game." "I still don't understand why you're upset about that." Meega grab him and start to shake him "Meega wanted to eat coconut cake." Meega yell at iga. "Put meega down Stitch! Meega will bite youga!" Meega should have listen. Meega had arm bitten quite hard causing it bleed. Meega screamed and let go of Kody. "I warned youga."

Seth, Lilo, Angel, and Kixx come running outside to see what was going on.

Seth's P.O.V.

Stitch was holding his arm fr some reason. Kody was running towards me. "Boogiboo, why youga scream?" Angel had asked. "He bit meega." Stitch said pointing at Kody. "Let me see it, I'll tell you how bad it is," I said while walking up to Stitch.

"Why did 626 scream?" I heard Jumba yell. "Kody quick get on my head and be a hat," I whispered, while bending down to let Kody on. "Stitch you don't let Jumba know about Kody and I will buy you 3 coconut cakes and a 2 liter soda of your choosing. Deal?" I say through my clenched teeth while holding out my hand. "Deal," Stitch says while taking out one of his spare hands before shaking mine. "626, why are you holding your arm?" I hear as I turn to see Jumba with a look of worry on his face. "Meega okay. Meega just got into fight." "Move your hand 626." "Naga." During this time, while they were distracted, I snuck back into the house but only briefly. I went back to the guest bed room. I grabbed my wet suit and my wake board, as well as a towel. After I did so I quickly ran off to the beach.

At the beach...

The sun was high in the sky. Many people were at the beach; some were surfing on the waves. Others were lying in the sun getting tan. There were a few kids building sand castles - one was crying because they dropped their ice cream in the sand. As for me, I was looking for a spot to put the towel I brought with me. That was when I spotted the rental hut Nani worked at so I decided to pop by to say hi.

So I walked over and went

to the window to try and see Nani. I noticed there was a poster for a wakeboarding contest today. I found it ironic that there is a contest for it here. I thought they were only in the states. Anyway, Nani had her back turned to me and appeared to be taking stock of the shop items. "Excuse me," I say trying to get Nani's attention. She didn't turn around. "Ah excuse me. Do you know where I can sign up for the wakeboarding contest?" This got her attention. She got up and turned around. Man, was she surprised to see me. "Hey Nani, so where do I sign up." She looked at me and shook her head before she reached over and pulled out a clip board the had a pen attached to it. "Here is the sign-up sheet." I take it and look at it and see that there are alot of names on it. There was only one empty spot left. So, I quickly did the registration. "Well, I hope to see you at the contest to be cheering me on." I then gave her the clip board and pen back with the registration.

"So do you know when the contest starts?" "Around 2 o'clock." "Crap thats in 30 minutes," I say in a panic. "Don't worry, I'm closing up for the contest once I find that video camera. I can take you." I looked a little surprised by this. But, I decided to help and spotted the camera over by the register. "Here it is Nani. It was by the register," I say as she turns and quickly snatches up the camera. "Thanks. Just head down the beach past the tikis. I'm going to close up. Maybe give Lilo a call." "Okay, then," I say before I start on my trip down the beach. I eventually reach the contest area with Kody who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time. Well, the contest area was roped off. Then, I spotted Lilo and Stitch with Jumba and Pleakly. Hell, even Angel was there. They were sitting in the bleachers. "Hey Lilo, Stitch!" I said as I waved to them.

In the crowd...

Lilo's P.O.V.

"Hey Lilo, Stitch!" I heard someone call me. I look up to see my cousin in a black wetsuit that had orange sleeves and an orange strip running diagnal on both of the legs. In the center of the chest was an orange dragon and Kody was on his head and he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Hey Seth what are you doing here and where are your glasses?" "I was going to ask you the same thing. Not about the glasses, though. Those I took off and put my contacts in. Besides I didn't want them falling in the water. So, what about you?" "Well, David invited us to come. He said he volunteered to drive the boat that will be pulling the contestants. What about you?" "Well, I'm a last minute entry. I got the last spot. And what is Jumba staring at?" "Oh, Stitch found that. It's some kind of mask that looks like a missing Lueitenet." "Hey Lilo, do you mind keeping an eye on my hat when I do my run?" he asked when winking at me. "Sure," I respond winking back "Thanks. You're the best," he says before he takes Kody off of his head and gives him to me. Surprisingly Kody didn't seem to move. He was holding his hat disguise perfectly. This was also the first time I felt him. Despite having rough looking fur it was quite soft. If anyone was paying any real attention to it they would have noticed it was moving up and down slightly and very slowly as he breathed.

"Hey Weirdlo," I hear. There is only one person that calls me that: "Mertle," I say with a bit of annoyance not even trying to look at her. "So you do remember. Anyway where did you get that hat? I bet you stole it." "Yeah." the group that is always following Mertle chimed in. "Back off Mertle I'm just here to watch the contest." "Yeah right if you're here trouble is soon to follow." "Yeah," her group said in sync behind her. "Alright, what's going on?" I heard my cousin say; he sounded a little bit angry "Hey! Four eyes, stop harrassing my cousin." Mertle turns to see my cousin "Cousin?" "Yes I am her cousin." "Then why haven't I seen you before." "Because I'm from the mainland." Mertle was about to open her mouth. My cousin gets down on one knee and says "Before you say I don't look related I already know, but DNA does not lie. Now I sudgest you apologize to Lilo then leave me and my family alone before karma comes back to bite you." He said this sounding a lot calmer and more mature. It was like he was almost a different person. "Fine... Sorry Weir..." Mertle was about to say but my cousin let out a loud hmmm. "I mean Lilo, I'm sorry Lilo," she let out, sounding a little sad and very annoyed before walking away. He then turns to the group that was with Mertle. "I suggest you four do the same."

"Sorry," I hear the four say in unison before they went after Mertle. He then comes over to me and gets down on his knee. "Lilo, why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" "I thought they wouldn't have shown up today," I say in response. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Lilo, I've been bullied before. It is never fun. And if you don't do anything about it they'll never go away. They'll just keep coming back. Just like a starving dog that you always give food to. Please let me know if this happens again..."

Rex's P.O.V.

Well I was still in the dark until the 2 windows opened up again flooding my world with light. But this time my world seemed more upright as I was seeing out. Something was calling out to me. I was looking out trying to see who or what was calling me- until I spotted a man with blonde hair and glasses. He was on his knee and had his shoulder on a little girl. "Lilo, I've been bullied before. It is never fun. And if you don't do anything about it they'll never go away. They'll just keep coming back. Just like a starving dog that you always give food to. Please let me know if this happens again. I can take care of it." There was a strange glow coming from him after he said this. It was a faint blue glow but this glow seemed to be pulling me toward him. But not by force but by an embracing and accepting force fueled by hope. This was something I didn't want to disappear. I kept watching.

Seth's P.O.V...

"Okay folks we have our contestants and the order they are going to be running. The order will go starting with Joshua Dugolus, followed by Nicholas White, then Nickolas Black, Javier Cortez, Mateo Rodriguez... William Reed, the last runner will be Seth Smelser (Pronouncing it Smel-zer)." The announcement guy had said. "It's Smelser (pronouncing it Smel-ser)! It's pronounced exactly as it's spelled. How hard is it to say it correctly?" I blurt out with annoyance. "Okay; you need to calm down," the announcement guy said responding to me. "Anyway... Each contestant will get 3 minutes for their run. After that run, the judges will award them their points. The highest amount one person can get is 30 total. First contestant, you're up! You're up!" Then the first one started their run. Once in position, David got the boat up to speed and they were off. The first rider wasn't all that bad - he did a few tricks with the air he caught. But, he wound up wiping out when he misjudged a jump, ending his run early. "Let's see what our judges have to say to our first contestant." Then three 5 point cards were held up. "

15 points! Not bad for our first run folks." The rest of the competitors scored similar to this. Some got in the 10s others got in the 20s. Then came the final two: me and a guy named William Reed. His name sounded familiar. I just don't remember where I heard that name. Well, I was all ready for my run so I watched William as he was about to make his run, trying to think about why he seemed familiar. William had dark hair and had semi-tan skin. That was all I could tell from behind at the time. When he started his run it started off a little slow. But once he landed a few basic tricks I saw his confidence building by the fact he was doing more difficult. Heck he even pulled off a side flip as well as a 720. He even pulled off a clean landing off the launch pylon. When his time was up the 3 judges were all holding up a score card that had a 9 on it. "27 points is the score to beat..." Then disaster struck as the tow cable started to snap while William was coming to land. It snapped with a loud crack. This caused William to go slamming into a large rock pillar that stuck out of the water.

The rock stopped him but must have knocked him out because he started to sink like a rock. This caused me to react without thinking. I jumped into the water and started to swim out to him. When I reached him he was underwater and his board had slipped off. I quickly dove beneath the waves squeezing my eyes shut tight as possible, while trying to bring him up. I couldn't find him. So I had to open my eyes. My eyes burned and stung the instant they came in contact with the saltwater, but it eventually subsided. When I did spot him, I started to swim towards him. When I got closer to him, I saw a scar running along his check and a bent nose. I didn't think of it at the time. I grabbed him and tried to pull him up but, no his leg was tangled in seaweed. My first reaction was to grab something. First thing I grabbed was a shell. To my surprise, it was kind of sharp. I cut my hand on it as my luck would have it. Anyway, I held it the best I could and started to swing at the plant cutting through it. This was the point that my lungs had started to burn like crazy needing to get some air. Once he was free I grabbed and starting to pull him up.

On the way up something stung me on my foot. I assumed it was probably a jelly fish. Once we both breached the surface I was coughing and gasping for air. There was a rescue boat on the scene. I had passed William up to the people on the boat. As they pulled him up I had climbed aboard the boat. I had thrown up on the deck. Some of the rescue workers had already started doing CPR on him. I was still puking my guts out. But in between one of the times I vomitted I managed to get a glimpse of his face; there was scar on his right cheek. This was all I remember before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Recovery

In the hospital...

Rex's P.O.V.

Life and death, they're the same. I now know this. But now I am worried for that kid. The glow he gives off seems weak but it is still there trying to draw me closer. I was confined to this void of darkness. I do not want to remain a voice lost amoung the wind. I feel a very strong pull, why? Soon I am ripped from my confinement by this glow being yanked to the kid. Through a tunnel of blue. I was pulled into another void. But this time I wasn't alone. I was with someone. There was that glow the kid gave off it was very faint. I followed it to the source and it was the kid; he was passed out in this void. I picked him up and started to shake him trying to get a response of any sort. I managed to get him to stir in my arms.

Jumba's P.O.V.

I hope little girls relative recovers. "Jumba." I heard Pleakly say. I just ignore him. "Jumba. Jumba." he says again. "Why is the mask glowing?" This got my attention. "What?" I say as I look at the mask Pleakly was holding. It was covered in a light blue aura. Soon, this aura turned into a line that connected it to Seth as it surrounded his body. This only lasted a few minutes but then it had ceased. 'I will have to run tests on him later to see what that was.' "Uhhh." I heard Seth moan, before he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked while holding his head. "Youga saved a man's life. But passed out afterwards," 626 had chimmed in. "Yes, 626 is correct but you were stung by aparently a newly discovered breed of jelly fish." "The doctors said that the poison had did a number on your lower nervous system, you had a very slim chance of recovering." Pleakly had to add. "Pleakly, the only thing I wouldn't have a chance of recovering from is your cooking." "Hey!"

Seth's P.O.V.

"Pleakly, earth boy is telling truth." Jumba had said backing me up. "Did they mention if I'd be able to walk?" "They said you will not be able to walk if you woke up." "What!" I gasped. "Yes it is sadly true. Is there anymore questions?" "Yeah one more, how long have I been out?" "3 days. You've been visited alot by the boy you saved." "William?" I sighed. "Yes." "Ah, Pleakly can you leave the room? There's something I want to tell Jumba in private." I asked Pleakly "Why can't I stay?" Pleakly asked me. "Because if you heard it you'll be screaming that there is another one. And I don't think Jumba wants to hear that." "First you insult my cooking. Then you want me to leave. Fine. Have it your way. I hate you." Pleakly said before storming out. Stitch went after him in attempt to calm him down.

"Okay I don't think that was necessary but okay. Now what did earth boy want to tell me?" "Jumba I hope you're okay with something I did." "Yes and what would that be?" "I created an experiment." "Really? I would like to hear about this." His response shocked me "Wait, really?" "Yes." "Okay then. Jumba you remember the hat I gave Lilo at the contest?" "Yes, I believe so." "That wasn't a hat that was my experiment Kody. That is with a K not a C." "Hahahahaha." Jumba laughed. But stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Wait you're being serious?" "Yep." "Then can you explain how you created this so called experiment without any of my technology?"

"Well, it all started with a car accident. I was with my best friend Cody. and yes he has a C in his name. There was fox that had ran out into the middle of the road. He swerved trying to miss but it was too late he hit it. We pulled over to the side of the road and I went back to see it. When I came back, I was holding the badly hurt creature. I had told him that we needed to get to the nearest vet. He turned on the gps and then gunned the engine. We took off flying down the road. We managed to arrive at the vet a little shaken but suprisingly intact. We rushed inside and managed to get some help... They took the little guy back. Me and him waited and waited and waited... Until they came back holding the limp body. I was told that the fox would make it. Me and Cody were happy for that. This was where I base for my experiment but I didn't know it at the time. To make this part really short, we released him back into the wild but he kept coming back no matter how many times we tried to make him go and be free.

We gave up and decided to keep him as a pet. We called him Dakota... I don't want to talk about it anymore." "It's okay you can tell me the rest later." There was a squeak of a door opening. A pale nurse had come in. "Excuse me sir. Visiting hours are over for the day, but you can come back tomorrow." "I know I was just about to leave. Also, he's awake." "Oh, that must mean it worked." "What worked?" "That new antivenom." I just mouthed oh. "So how much longer do I have to be here?" I asked. "Just a few days. The doctors just want to run a few tests." "Okay. Was there a guy named William Reed who came see me?" "Ah, William yes he did he will be released from the hospial tomorrow." "Can you make sure he sees me before he leaves. I want to meet him in person." "I can try to arrange that but I can make no promises. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah can I get a glass of water please?" "Yes you can, wait here. I'll be right back." She said before leaving me in the room alone. "Like I have a choice." I said under my own breath. Once she came back she was holding a really big cup of water it had a staw built into it and the cap was still on it. "After you're done with your water I suggest that you get some rest." "I know I've been told this a thousand times." "Good, looks like I can leave you alone if you need anything push the call button." and with that said she turned out the lights and left me alone. That nurse had been giving me a very bad vive but I knew it was for the best that I did what I was told. So I had lied back down and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. Let me just say it is harder than it looks sleeping on those beds they are so uncomforitable. But all of a sudden I started to feel really sleepy before I knew I was asleep.

Outside the hospital...

The sun had already set it was dark out the moon had rose into the sky. The hospital had alot of lights on.

Stitch's P.O.V.

"Pleakly why did you bring that mask?" Jumba had asked. "I'm still studying it." "Pleakly. You should have left it at home you could have studied it later." Jumba had said. "Ah, guys." meega had said trying to get their attention "Well excuse me when trying to study Earth culture." Pleakly had said with venom. "Guys." meega had said trying again. "You could have done that at a later time not while we were in the hostpital." "GUYS!" "What?" THey both yelled at meega. "Mask glowing." They both then looked at the mask to see it glowing once more. Before it broke apart into blue smoke and moved towards Seth's room.

Third person P.O.V. focusing on the blue smoke.

The smoke had risen into the sky before it moved rapidly into an exterior air duct Where it was quickly blow through the building but the smoke didn't go into any of the rooms except for 1 the room Seth was in. He was asleep on his side. The smoke had lowered itself to floor of he room but then it started to come together taking the shape of Rex's body. It had walked over to him and rested a hand on his head. Seth didn't seem to freak out or wake up. But instead the hand had seemed to bring him some comfort. "I'm sorry for what happened." It had said very quietly. It them broke back apart into smoke before it entered his body an open mouth. It had completely vanished into his body. Filling the boys lungs with the gas. From outside the body if the room was pitch black anyone could see a faint blue glow the kid was giving off as the 2 started to merge.

Inside Seth's dream...

Seth's P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. "In the deepest part of your mind." I get in response. I turn towards the scource and see Rex. He was wearing a futuristic looking body armour colored red and gold with core of the chest piece giving a faint blue glow. He had purple scaled hands with a short claw on each finger, a similar color of purple running up his arms and onto his face. There were orange triangle shaped spine things that ran from his wrist to elbow they looked sharp enough to cut flesh but strong enough to stop a blade. His snout was very clean so clean you could see a possible reflection in it. He watched me with a pair of blue eyes very similar to mine. Wings that were mostly orange but there were 5 long purple fingers on each wing.

I then noticed a strap going over his chest onto his back. Then I saw a white handle that was tipped with a rainbow colored crystal or gemstone I'm assuming that it is the handle to a sword. "Who are you?" I asked. Rex had quickly thought up a half lie. "I am a piece of your subconcious. But yet I..." He trailed off. "You're from out side my body?" "What! How did..." he said before I cut him off. "I can tell because of one of Jumba's experiments. And your a bad liar I heard the shakyness in your voice. Add that to the fact you lost eye contact. it wasn't that hard to figure out." I said causing there to be a bit of awkward silence. "So my name is Seth Smelser; whats yours?" I asked while sticking my hand out to him. He was a little surprised at my friendlyness towards him. "Rex. Lieutenant Rex." he said before he reached out and took my hand, then shook it.

"So why are you inside of me?" I asked. "You pulled me in while you were out. When I first got here I found you out cold in this dark void. I think I woke you up." "Well that explains that." I said putting back in the awkward silence. "You know most people would be freaking thinking this is a nightmare or something right about now." Rex said starting up some more talk. "Well I not most people as you can see." I said this was the point when my legs started to feel really tingelly I thought nothing of it. "So Rex why haven't you've gone back to your own body yet?" I asked him. But this brought up a very sad look in his eyes where he looked like he was going to cry. "Rex I didn't mean to hurt your feeling or anything." "No, it's not that, its the fact that I'm supposed to be dead."

"Wait what?" "I'm dead I died in a black hole protecting the cursed sword on my back. I went down with the ship. Everybody escaped except for me." "I'm so sorry for what happened." "Don't be ki... Seth. I saw your injuries I'm trying to give you second chance. I just need you to take my hand and accept me." he said before sticking out his hand "Why? Why are you giving me a second chance?" "Because I want to help fix what is wrong. And plus you got your whole life ahead of you and you need to see it to the fullest." "I still don't understand what you mean, but okay. I guess." I said before taking his hand. When I did both of our hands began to flicker a pale blue then there was a flash of white light Rex had said "Thank you. I hope you will never forget me." Before the flash ended.

He was there but now he was transparent and was giving a faint but happy smile. I don't know what I got my self into. I was glowing blue now I felt mostly fine, except for a bit of pain in my upper back near my shoulder blades. "Kid when you wake up I want you to try and walk. And don't just walk, run." I heard Rex say before the world I was in started to turn into light as I heard a rapid fire loud beep occur. I open my eyes to only be blinded by the light of sun shineing through the window onto my bed I had to let my eyes adjust. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I then lift myself up and pick up the alarm right next to me on a stand. It's still going off I try to find the reset button and I have no idea where it is I know the snooze button is always the biggest button. I had picked it up and started to examine it took me a while but I eventually found it and turned it off. Next thing that happened after that a nurse came in with a wheel chair. She looked like she just started.

"I was asked to take you to the cafeteria for breakfast." She said while pushing the wheel chair next to my bed. "I want to try walking." "But the doctor said..." she said before I cut her off. "I don't give a dam about what the doctor said. I'm going to walk and thats final." I snapped before I realized that I just made that nurse cry. I tried to get her attention but she went crying out of the room. I think I made her quit. "I'm such a monster. What possessed me to do that?" I ask 'I have no clue. But that burst of anger was a big suprise.' I hear in a voice that sounded like Rex inside my head. "I must be hearing things." I said out loud shaking my head. Then my stomach growled. So I quickly got my legs to dangle over the side of the bed and slide off onto my feet. When I tried to walk it was slow and a little painful but the pain had quickly died down.

My joints were a little stiff from not being used in a while but what seemed really weird was that my legs were reacting and moving, faster than normal. So what any one would have seen was a patient stumbling as if they tripped on something if they looked into the room. It was kinda embarassing. But I got to the door a little staggered but, still standing. I opened it up to see Lilo and Stitch along with Kody who was sitting on top on her head looking like a hat. "Oh, hey guys." I said happy to see them. "Aloha Cousin." Lilo said to me with a smile on her face. "So what are you guys doing here?" "Jumba asked us to bring you these." She said pointing to a bag she was holding. It had some of my clothes so I took it. "And Kody was missing you." She finished. Then my stomach gave out another loud growl. This caused them to laugh. "Sorry I just got up. I was going to get some breakfast."

"Oh. Okay. One more thing Jumba asked us to tell you that once you're recovered he wanted to see you I don't know why." "Oh okay. I guess." I said before my stomach let out another growl. "Well I better go get some food in me. I'll see you guys later." I said starting to move past them towards the reception desk to ask for directions. I got to the reception desk on the floor I was on nobody was at it but, their was a desk bell. They really shouldn't have that there. Especially when there are people who like to play with them. So I rung the bell and nobody came. I rung it again then a nurse showed up she was holding a clipboard but when she saw me here standing her jaw just dropped and she dropped the clipboard she was holding.

"How? Just how?" was all she could say. Then I reconized her that was the nurse in my room last night. "I don't know. I just want to know where the cafeteria is so I can get a bagel with jelly." I said. This was when she regained her composure. "Oh just keep walking down this hall it is make a right at the intersection and you should be there." she said but with puzzeled look on her face. "Thanks" I said before running off down that direction. I eventually made it there. There was a short line. I got in it and waited, I got to the front of the line in not that much time. I saw that they were serving boiled eggs with a toasted bagel. So I took what they were serving.

You'd think a hospital wouldn't be serving eggs do to some people's alergies. But aparently they are. So when I got to a table with my food; I took a bit out of my egg. But it tasted funny like tofu. When I looked at the spot where I took a bite out of my egg and noticed it was stolid white. It was tofu. I really shouldn't have been surprised it is a hospital after all. I still ate it and then put jelly on my bagel and ate it. I don't know why but I was really craving that bagel. Anyway I decided to return to my room. Once I got there I went inside turned on the tv in the corner and got on the bed and started to watch it.


End file.
